Merchandise is often displayed in retail settings on racks, fixtures, or shelving units. Some display fixtures are of a predetermined configuration and of fixed height between shelf levels. However, the size and quantity of merchandise to be displayed varies. Fixed systems obviously cannot accommodate these changes, requiring merchants to purchase additional and different types of display fixtures for use with different or changing merchandise. Other display fixtures require the use of fasteners for assembly. Assembly and disassembly of such systems requires the use of tools, increases the complexity of assembly and disassembly, and increases the possibility of misplaced or lost fasteners when moving or storing these display fixtures. Still other display fixtures utilize corner posts that secure directly into the shelves above and below, which may transfer more loads than desired into the shelves.